


Slow Sleepy Wake-up Kisses

by SpazzBot



Category: Tron - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy, Happy Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzBot/pseuds/SpazzBot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hahahahah breakfast in bed hahahahaha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Sleepy Wake-up Kisses

slow sleepy wake up kisses 

Lora slides her hand up his chest to cup his face and grins as he mumbles her name, slurring it a little.  
He catches her hand, kissing her palm, smiling her name into her hand

Lora lazily running her hands up and down his chest with her head on his shoulder,her hands slipping lower on each pass

Alan murmurs about needing to get up and make coffee, and Lora laughs, knowing he isn't going anywhere - especially when she leans over him, her hair curtaining her face as she kisses down his jaw and trails along his collarbone. He's still sleepy enough that he's not controlling his noises like he usually does and he tenses a bit, inhaling sharply.

She grins at that, mixing soft nibbles in with her kisses, her free hand toying at the edge of his waistband (and god, she loves that little pained whine he makes in the back of his throat when she teases).

Kissing her way back up his jaw, whispering nothings in his ear, she props herself up on her arms over him, her golden hair framing her face. Grinning, she climbs over him, straddling him as her hands trace slow circles on his chest.

The sight of her sitting on him, stretching her arms above her head, her old nightshirt (one of Kevin's old arcade tees) riding up and revealing her perfect waist (everything about her is perfect to him, okay) is enough to turn the pained whine into more of a growl as he slides his hands up her warm sides. He lifts the shirt clear off her head, earning him a bright laugh from Lora.

Leaning forward she kisses him softly at first, and then with increasing intensity, his hands resting on her hips. With a sly smile she starts shifting her hips slightly with each lean and kiss and he can't help but rock against her. His hands pull at her hips holding her against him, his half-whine, half-growls barely muffled by her smiling kisses.

With a smile of his own, he trails his hands in a slow deliberate path up the inside of her thighs, returning the teasing at the edge of her underwear, rubbing his thumbs along her through the thin fabric. The little moans and the way she arches her back is almost enough to drive a man mad, but Alan keeps with the slow teasing, reveling in the sight of her and the sound of her breathing speeding up as one hand slides up her side. Coming up to her chest, cupping her, he pinches softly in time, grinning wickedly as she throws her head back moaning in earnest.

Making good on his teasing, he slips his clever fingers under the edges of her underwear, teasing light strokes that still elicit sharp gasps, and with a quickening thrust of her hips, she grinds down on his questing fingers. He loves the noises she makes and the way she presses against him, needing his touch.

Hooking first one finger then two, he pulls at her in time to her grinding, his thumb still stroking slow circles across her, his other hand caressing her breast as she arches against him; her little gasps and breathy moans are almost more than he can bear.

With a wicked grin he pulls her down for a kiss, flipping her under him, pinning her with his kisses and clever fingers.

Half-giggling and half-moaning as his hands are at a better angle now, she grins and runs her hands through his hair as he kisses down her collarbone to her chest, gasping a sharp intake of breath as he nibbles his way across the sensitive skin.

Kissing and nibbling his way across her chest, propped above her on one hand, his other hand pulling moans from her that make his stomach do the most intense of flip-flops. Gently, almost reluctantly, he brings his hand along her side, earning him a disappointed sigh from Lora. She’s quickly placated by the wicked lopsided grin he has on his face as he slides her underwear down her thighs and off her leg; leaning back he tosses them across the room with an exaggerated flourish that elicits a giggle from Lora.

Leaning back, her legs to either side of him, he relishes the sight of this beautiful woman whom he adores more than life itself, his sun and stars, and she grins back at him, her face lighting up like the sun through clouds. Gently lifting her leg he kisses his way up the inside of her calf, the inside of her thigh, his hands gently sliding under her hips, angling her up to him. Her hands reaching down to thread their way through his thick hair, gripping tightly as he begins to run his tongue along her gently, pressing deeper with each pass and with every gasp and moan he grows bolder, licking and nibbling in turns. Her hands fisting in his hair holding him steady, moaning his name in a steady stream. Running one of his hands along her thighs in slow strokes, sliding a hand slowly along the inside of her thigh, adoring the little shudders and spasms that accompany her gasps and moans. Grinning slyly, he presses his fingers to her, nibbling a little harder as he resumes his clever ministrations. The combination of his hands and mouth is too much for her to bear, clutching at his hair, her hips buck to his mouth, and she is all but screaming his name. 

The tiny quakes that run through her as as he grins satifidedly, kissing up her stomach, and through the valley of her breasts, her heavy breathing, punctuated by soft moans of “oh alan” delighting him. leaning over her, propped up on his arms, smiling his lopsided grin that melted her heart every time, he peppers her neck and face with soft kisses. Lora, her hands gently cupping his face, pulls him down into a kiss, relishing the weight of him as he settles his long frame against hers. Satisfied grins play across both their faces as he cuddles up to her, murmuring nothings into her ear as he rolls and pulls her to his chest, her head fitting neatly under his chin like a puzzle piece. “hah, I thought you were going to go make coffee love?” Lora half mumbles, burying her face in his chest. Laughing Alan presses a soft sleepy kiss to the top of her head, “I think I’ll stay in bed for a bit longer if you don’t mind?”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man, I just need these two dorks to be happy forever. Dedicated to my favorite trash boat, you know who you are <3


End file.
